Wildest Dreams
by margabastian
Summary: It's 1942, during the second world war, when Khaiesha Wong receives a scout telegram stating that Gordon Bennett is invading Singapore, she goes to stop him from attacking her country. Erron is reluctant letting her go. (Based off the song Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift)


"It couldn't be..." Muttered Khaiesha as she read the report from a scout she had received one early morning while going through piles of paper work. "I'll be right with you," she told the scout that had delivered the message. Gordon Bennett* and his team were spotted heading toward Singapore; probably heading toward the border to invade. This was perfect. Khaiesha needed, no, she _had_ to eliminate Bennett. If he was what was in the way of her country's safety, so be it. Khaiesha would defend her loved ones no matter the cost.

In her moment, Khaiesha quickly gathered things in the surge of emotions she was dealing with; anticipation, hatred, vengeance, love, and anger all bottled up in her brain as she grabbed her jacket. She knew she had to do this. For the sake of her country and the ones she kept close to her heart. Everyone knew she had no speck of weakness in her. She would never in a millennium pass a golden opportunity such as the one she received.

Erron, who had been happily married with her for merely two months, noticed Khaiesha running around their abode like a chicken with its head cut off. He was immediately concerned to why she was such in a hurry. He approached her with caution (he knew how hell-like she could be when she was infuriated.) "Love, what's wrong?" He asked grabbing her hand.

"I can't talk right now; I'm leaving," his Singaporean wife answered as she (almost) rudely rejected his hand.

"Leave?! What did I do?"

"No no, it's not you. It's work."

"Work, what do you mean?"

Khaiesha fell silent for a moment, then went to the door. "Could you let me have time alone with my husband?" Khaiesha asked the scout with a slight harsh tone, indicating that she was frustrated.

The scout bowed respectfully then allowed Khaiesha to shut the door.

"Khaiesha? What about work? Why are you leaving?" Erron asked concerned as he looked at her wide eyed as Khaiesha started to pack.

Khaiesha stayed silent; trying to stir up an excuse. She knew Erron wouldn't let her leave if she gave him the real reason, but something told her he would. "It's classified," she answered directly.

"Classified? Honey, you can tell me anything!"

Khaiesha snorted then slung her bag over her shoulder then adjusted her uniform.

Erron looked annoyed at that point , then grasped Khaiesha by the waist and spun her around. " _Khaiesha,_ you are telling me what is going on! I have the right to know where you're going."

Khaiesha's face remained emotionless, like it almost always was. "Erron, let me _go_." Her voice was drenched with warning.

"Not until you tell me where you're going."

"It's not a big deal; petty business."

"You're packing? You're definitely going somewhere."

" _ERRON!_ " Khaiesha demanded.

" _Tell me!_ " His voice raised; still gripping her by the waist.

Khaiesha hung her head in defeat. She was much smarter than this. Much smarter. It was just so sudden she couldn't think. "Fine, I'll tell you. Only because I love you." She inhaled then spoke. "Gordon Bennett was spotted on the border of Singapore. This is my opportunity to assassinate him."

Erron kept his mouth shut and loosened his grip on Khaiesha. He sighed. "No...I can't let you go. It's too dangerous."

"Erron, I've done heists like this before. I can handle myself."

"But...you could get killed. We just got our lives settled in, and you want to go on a suicide mission?!"

"You have forgotten that I'm trained as an Assassin and a soldier," Khaiesha said sharply, her Singaporean accent slipping off her tongue.

"Khaiesha, even the best of the best can die out there."

The Singaporean deadly beauty balled her hands into a fist as her face colored. " _I_ can take care of myself! Can't you see that?" Her voice boomed. "All I've been doing my entire life is take care of myself. Let me do this!"

"I'm afraid of losing _you_! Don't _you_ see _that_?" Erron seemed to shake Khaiesha in his arms as if trying to get her wake her up.

The atmosphere was quite as Erron released his grip from his loving wife's waist. The gunslinger looked sorrowfully at the ground. He couldn't let her go. He had lost too many of his own. Erron was afraid of losing her like he lost his brother. He wouldn't allow it to happen again.

"But..." Erron took a moment to breath. "I-I can't lose you...not like I lost John. Please, don't leave me," Erron's tone started to sob as he looked down at the ground.

Khaiesha's heart melted at the sight of her love crying. She cupped his cheek fondly. "Hey, if I do die, and I'm not saying I will, I'm always going to be with you," she said through a smile. "I'm going to be in your heart; your spirit; your smile...Erron, when I was away overseas, I could feel you with me. If I do die on this mission, you're going to be with me when I go to the heavens or nirvana or wherever the person in charge of this messed up world is going to send me. I know you're strong as I am. You're life isn't worth over mine." Khaiesha's voice started to crack as she looked into Erron's eyes with glossy teary ones. "I love you to the moon and back, Erron. If I die, the last image I want to flash before my eyes is you standing at that alter waiting for me." At that point, Khaiesha started to sob. "I want to see nothing but happy memories of you holding me close to your heart. Erron, I love you. I will _always_ be with you."

With that said, Khaiesha let hot tears run down her round cheeks as Erron held her close again. "I love you so much, Khaiesha Chung Wong. Always and forever," Erron smiled as he hugged her then placed a loving kiss on her forehead as a warm tear fell down his face.

"Take this," Khaiesha muttered sweetly as she slung over her neck one of her prized possessions, her jade knot from her father. "I said it before, I'll say it again. I will always be with you."

Erron took the jade knot in his calloused hands then kissed Khaiesha's dainty hand.

The scout opened the door politely. "Ma'am, I don't mean to intrude in personal matters, but we must leave this moment," the scout said in Mandarin, very politely.

Khaiesha nodded her head toward the scout. She turned toward Erron and looked into his eyes. "Say you'll see me again."

"I'll see you again..."

Khaiesha stood on her very tip toes just trying to reach Erron's lips. Erron leaned over to allow his wife to gain access to his lips. They embraced passionately as their lips pressed sweetly together with Erron's arms wrapped protectively around Khaiesha and Khaiesha's arms wrapped around his neck. Erron reluctantly disconnected from Khaiesha's lips and set her back on the ground as the balls of her feet gently reached the ground. They exchanged each other the happiest of smiles.

Then, she was off. Khaiesha got into the car with the scout. The engine started and Khaiesha took one good look at her and Erron's house. She could see Erron on the porch; watching the car as it started to speed away. Khaiesha turned forwards then occupied her mind on the mission.

Erron watched as the car started down the dirt road. There was this small surge in his is muscles and nerves that threw himself forward; running after the vehicle. Erron kept running and chasing . He used every muscle of his body to chase the car down like a wolf and its prey. His voice became scratchy and the taste of iron stained his throat, but he didn't care. He kept going. His legs thrusted themselves toward the car as much as possible. There was no way he was stopping. Erron screamed through ragged breaths as the car left the property and his eyes full of tears, "I LOVE YOU, KHAIESHA WONG!"

Khaiesha turned around again, this time her head peaked out the window. She gave her husband one more look then blew him a kiss and yelled in response, "我爱你!"The car sped away after that.

Erron fell to his knees from exhaustion. He huffed and puffed as his breath clouded in the cold air. He tilted his head up toward the shy that was painted with grey. "Please, let her be okay," he cried. Everything told him he would see her again. Everything told him she was going to come home and maybe even start a family. One, two, maybe even more children. Erron played the message, "everything will be alright" through his head over and over again.

And it was, but she never came back. He never saw her smile, her beautiful lips, her black hair, or the glint of joy in her eyes again.

Or maybe he did. Perhaps in his wildest dreams.


End file.
